This invention relates to aquariums, and, in particular, to wall mounted aquariums.
Many people like to have fish in their homes, apartments, offices or commercial establishments. Standard, table mounted aquariums often take up a significant amount of space, more than many people have in their facilities. Where there is insufficient room for a table top aquarium, or just for aesthetic purposes, aquariums may be mounted on a wall. Prior wall mounted aquariums, however, have been complex, did not allow for easy access to the tank for cleaning, and have not provided strong mounts to securely mount the aquarium to the wall. Because water is heavy, such strong mounts are needed. Also, they did not take into consideration the commercial aspects of the aquarium.